


A Little Pickle

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Dialogue, Couple's Spat, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Squabble, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Gabriel needs to look before he leaps. He’ll be hearing about this one for a while.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Little Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing this week inspired by the dialogue prompt “I’m assuming…I’m going to assume you didn’t mean to do that.” from the @gabriel-monthly-challenge Tumblr.

“Hmmm.”

“You know, you are awfully judgy. Are you _sure_ you’re not an archangel?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You ‘hmmmm’ed. It was a very judgy ‘hmmmmmmm.’”

“You’re awfully paranoid for an archangel.”

“Not paranoid enough apparently. Do you know how much Dean is going to gloat about this? Of course you do; you’ve already started.”

“I’m not gloating. I ran in here right after you so I have no right. See? Entirely non-judgy.”

“Hmm.”

“Now _that’s_ judgy.”

“Oh shut up. I’m going to try something.”

“Uh, are you sure that’s a–”

“Trust me, it’ll either be fine or do nothing at all. Now step back.”

“Why do I need to step back if it won’t do anythi–”

“Shit _watch out!_ ”

“Gabe, your–!”

“I’m an angel I’ll be fine now _duck_!”

“…”

“…”

“I’m assuming…I’m going to assume you didn’t mean to do that.”

“You. Are _so_ judgy.”

“Yeah, I am full-on judging you now.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just landed a little wrong. Thanks though; always a good day to not get buried.”

“I never liked that wall anyway.”

“Yeah, this half of the ring of fire is an improvement I guess.”

“See? Look on the bright side! There’s no demons, we’re alone…we’ve got great mood lighting…”

“Gabe.”

“I’m just saying– we have to wait for our heroic rescuers anyway, so why not have a little fun in the meantime?”

“Gabriel.”

“Oh no. Full name.”

“Oh yeah full name. However, ‘on the bright side,’ I now have one whole bar of cell service and I’m sending a text out.”

“Don’t you want to wait?”

“No. Oh look, it just went through.”

“Shit.”

“And look at that, Dean just replied to say they’re on their way. Cas must be boosting his signal or something.”

“How _generous_ of him…”

“I’m sure all that muttering you’re doing right now is in praise. But, while we wait, I figure now’s a good time to talk about the dangers of running off half-cocked and the lessons we have learned from that, as well as all of the possible consequences of trying to collapse rooms you are currently trapped in.”

“…Then can we make out?”

“We’ll see if I’m done before Dean, Sam, and Cas get here. We might have to pause the conversation and continue it later.”

“… _Rats_.”


End file.
